


Who Knew That Sci-Fi Could Be Reality TV

by captainrighthook



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to see someone who looks like you in public; it's another to see them on a TV show. A tense afternoon watching Morgan's new favourite show "Merlin" gets Merlin and Arthur thinking. Merlin thinks about the events in his life, Arthur thinks about his choices. Could it be that a TELEVISION show was more accurate than reality? (This is slash, just so people know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew That Sci-Fi Could Be Reality TV

_"I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words..."_

_-Fall Out Boy: This Ain't A Scene, It's an Arms Race_

* * *

Chapter 1: It's All About Deception

_**November 4, 2012. 1:45 PM.** _

For Arthur Pendragon it was a completely normal day at Camelot High. This meant that  _obviously_ something bad was bound to happen; he was suspicious, actually, because his day had been going great so far. It was too perfect to last. If, at the end of the day, things were still perfect, he guessed he could count Vivian flirting with him as the bad thing in his day. He almost wished it wouldn't come to that.

"Guys!" Morgan raced up to her friends and smiled at them. Arthur froze, mid sentence, and his eyes were the size of golf balls. He mentally cursed himself for not remembering to hide from her. "You're coming over after school, right?" She was excited about  _something_ , and Arthur wasn't sure he was prepared to know what it was.

He had been in the middle of a conversation with Will and Gwen, but in such circumstances Morgan usually assumed her stories took precedence. The second she'd come into view, Gwen's mouth snapped shut. She and Will exchanged glances and let Arthur handle the conversation.

"Morgan…" Arthur said, not even bothering to fake a smile. "I'm only coming over if you promise to tell me, right now, what's going on." Sometimes on days like this—the bad ones—he really couldn't stand her quirky antics for more than 30 seconds. He studied her; she squirmed in place, her mouth became a straight concentrated line, and her nose scrunched up.

She was almost bursting with anticipation.

"Okay!" She finally said, breaking into a grin again. "Remember that 'Camelot Myths' unit in History we finished at the end of last semester?" Arthur fought the urge to point out:  _I don't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning_ , and stood there with a blank expression.

When Arthur didn't say anything, Will spoke up for him, "Uh…Morgan?" His tone was light and casual—it was the kind of tone you used when telling a child that their pet hamster had "ran away"— and he put his hand on her shoulder in a caring manner.

"Yes?" She drawled happily.

"Sure, we remember doing the unit, and no offense, but…" he looked to Gwen for help; she shook her head and looked away. "We don't actually remember the unit itself. And frankly nobody really cares."

 _Oh, that gotta hurt_. For someone like Morgan, hearing bad things about school was almost like crashing a brand new car into the side of a glass house. "Well, 'no offense'," Morgan air-quoted angrily, "But  _I_ really don't care for your opinion since you aren't intelligent enough to tie your shoe laces correctly!" Will dropped his hand, and looked away dejectedly; Gwen snickered. Arthur remained feigning obliviousness. "Besides," Morgan added, "I'm not the  _only_ person who cares about school—"

Those few words seemed to throw Arthur back into the conversation; "Don't start this, Morgan," he groaned. "Nobody likes him; he's weird, he's awkward, and he's too quiet. It's almost painful just to think about him."

Morgan looked at him, incredulously. Arthur suddenly felt very small; she was fuming, "Did you ever stop to think that maybe Merlin is just conventional, poised, and humble?" Will, Gwen, and Arthur exchanged glances. It would seem appropriate—in any other situation—to simply say 'no', but one did not  _simply_  say ' _no'_  to Morgan. (Let alone refuse her in any way, shape, or form.)

Seeing that her friends were in trouble with Morgan, once again, Gwen decided to save their sorry asses, "Weren't you saying something about after school? I really wanted to know what it was. I also think I remember what went on in that History unit!"

Almost as if it were day and night, Morgan's face lit up with happiness.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a squeal. Arthur and Will gave Gwen grateful looks, and tuned into what Morgan was saying because, let's face it, she may have been a girl but you didn't know wrath until you'd upset Morgan Le Fey. "So, basically, the only interesting unit in History was learning about medieval times and the history of Camelot."

"You mean the  _myth_  of Camelot?" Arthur couldn't help but question her; Arthurian legend—corresponding with his name—had actually been a part of school he'd greatly enjoyed the previous semester. He was almost an expert on it.

"Yes." She answered, tight-lipped. "Anyways, I was flipping through the DVD section at the book store when I found a TV series that I think we'd enjoy watching!"

"A TV series…" Will started.

"About history…" Gwen added.

"That we'd  _enjoy_?" Arthur's brows furrowed. He'd already upset Morgan  _once_ today, and he wasn't gunning for another close-encounter with death, but really? What was this, National Geographic? Sensing, and actually understanding, her friend's distress, Morgan decided to clarify, "It's a sci-fi show!"

This seemed to suddenly spark their interest, "What time should we be over?" They asked in perfect unison. Morgan smiled at them feeling victorious, and not revealing her true intentions for the evening. She took out her phone and checked the time, "Two hours?" They all nodded. "Perfect."

And that was how this all got started; this is the story of how Merlin came to be.

_TBC..._

 


End file.
